Forever And Always
by Fluffy-Emo-Chan
Summary: "Tonight I'm going to steal your heart away - Yours truly, Phantom Skye." Jill wants to marry someone but Skye believes he is the one for her, if he can't have her she can't have anyone or is it just one big misunderstanding?  Bad summary, read anyway?
1. Chapter 1

Normal Text – Jill's point of view.  
**Bold Text – Skye's point of view.**

I stood outside Vesta's farm waiting for him to walk by. It was dark and cold but I had to see him again. I had to give him what I held in my hand – a single blue feather.

I had been thinking about it for ages. I loved him, yes – with all my heart, but everyone else in the town hated him. Sure, he was a thief but underneath all that he was a good man!

Three years ago we had met – a warm spring night when I had gone to visit Lumina, he had been leaving just as I arrived. Then and there he had caught my interest – if only because he was so confident, so sure of himself, unlike me.

It had taken me months to realise how I truly felt about him – and now I was going to tell him.

"Skye!" I called as I saw him walk past.

"Good evening, beautiful." He smiled.

"I...uh...Skye?" I stammered, all my courage gone.

"Yes?" He seemed confused but he kept smiling and took my hand in his. "I won't judge such a lovely lady."

Something in his smile and the way he held my hand allowed me to find the words I needed. "This." I held up the blue feather. "I was wondering if..."

"I see how it is." He let my hand fall from his. "You want to give your love to another, is that right?"

"No! It's..."

"Jill, I understand." He sighed and kept walking. "You want someone who's worth your love."

"It's not like..." But he didn't turn back, and I didn't follow him; it was obvious he wanted to be left alone. I bit my lip and watched him as he disappeared over the bridge into the main town. How could he think that? I loved him and now...I felt hot tears well in my eyes and start running down my cheeks.

I hugged myself and began walking home. All I had wanted was to tell Skye I loved him, to propose to him and he had rejected me!

Once home I climbed into bed, pulled the doona around me and drifted off to sleep. Maybe when I woke up everything would be okay and I'd have the chance to explain everything to him.

**I headed up to the Harvest Goddess's pond, where I went every night I came to the Forget-Me-Not Valley.**

My heart was aching as I sat down in the grass on the edge of the water. Jill had shown me the blue feather – rubbing it in my face that she was getting married!

How could she do that to me? After all the time we spent together, after every night she let me off the hook for attempting to steal stuff...after all the close calls I had trying to see her again and she goes and gets ready to propose to some other guy!

I twirled a blade of grass around my finger and snapped it from the ground, thinking. I loved her with all my heart so I was the one who deserved that blue feather the most. I loved her more than anything so why should anyone else have her?

If I couldn't have her no one could!

I pulled my notepad out of my pocket and wrote a note to her. The last one she'd ever see from me.

_**'Tonight I'm going to steal your heart away. Yours truly, Phantom Skye.'**_

**I stood up and folded the note carefully. If I left it in her house now she'd wake up in the morning and see it. That meant that all I'd have to do was turn up tomorrow night and take the blue feather – thusly leaving her unable to propose to anyone.**

I walked down to her farm and slipped silently through the open door. It was quiet except for her breathing – she was asleep.

I placed the note on the dining table, knowing that it would be the first thing she would see when she woke up.

As I was leaving I kissed her lightly. "Goodnight, my love." I whispered, knowing it would be the last chance I would have to say those words.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke and walked over to the dining table. I rubbed my eyes, trying to wake myself up a little more. I still felt horrible and all I wanted to do was crawl back into bed and stay there.

That was when I saw a small piece of paper on the table. I picked it up and read it. _'Tonight I'm going to steal your heart away. Yours truly, Phantom Skye.'_

My heart skipped a beat as I read it again. He was going to come back! I was going to get a chance to explain everything! I could tell him it was him I wanted to give my blue feather to, not anyone else.

Because of that I spent the rest of the day in a good – although impatient – mood. All I wanted was for it to hurry up and get dark so Skye would come.

I had finished all my necessary chores by midday. The hens, cows and sheep had been fed and my crops had been watered. This was driving me insane! Why couldn't it be night time already?

I decided to fill in the hours by going up to the mine; I could do with the extra money I earned shipping the ores and jewels I found.

Finally five o'clock rolled around and Thomas came to collect my shipment. He handed me the money and left. I was almost exploding with excitement; not long now and I'd see Skye again!

I went inside and sat down on my bed. I guess I had over exhausted myself during the day – I was falling asleep and it was barely six. I guessed that, if I had a nap now I'd be away when Skye showed up. But I still didn't want to risk having missing my chance to explain.

**Twelve am.**

I let myself in through her front door again, she had left it open. I breathed a sigh of relief when I only heard her breathing; that meant that there was no one else with her. That meant I didn't have to see who she was giving her heart to.

I looked through the drawers in her bedside table, trying to find that damned feather. Where had she put it?

I sat back on my heels to think when it struck me, her rucksack – the one she wore everywhere – hung at the same level as my head. That's where it was!

Carefully – attempting to make as little noise as possible – I unzipped her rucksack. There, sitting on top of everything was my prize, her blue feather, which was now mine.

I stood up and went to leave but, as I did, her dog woke and started barking. Crap, now I was screwed.

"Lucy?" It had woken Jill. It was too late to leave now. "What is it...Skye?" She looked directly at me.

I remained frozen and silent, if I didn't talk maybe she'd think she was dreaming and go back to sleep.

"You came!" She exclaimed getting out of bed. "And you've got my feather?" She asked, confused.

"It's mine now." I said evenly. "Now, I'm leaving."

"Wait!" She grabbed my arm. "About last night..."

"Who were you going to give it to?" I asked, I guess that if this was the last time I would see her I deserved to know.

"Skye..." She said gently. "You have to understand that last night..."

"Just tell me."

"You." She whispered.

"What?" I stared blankly at her.

"I want to give it to you."

"M-me?" I stammered, lost for words. "But you were asking if I was alright with you asking someone else."

"No I wasn't! I was going to ask you to marry me!" She cried as we both realised this whole misunderstanding had been my fault. "So...will you?"

Marry her...she wanted me to marry her...she wanted to spend the rest of her life with me...she was asking me to do the same...

"Skye?" She cocked her head to one side. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put you on the..."

"Yes." I said, pushing my lips against hers. "I do want to marry you, as long as you'll have a thief like me."

"That's why I'm giving you the feather." She put her arms around my waist and lay her head on my chest. "I love you Skye and I don't care what they say."


	3. Chapter 3

One week later Skye and I stood together on the edge of the Harvest Goddess's pond. We were having out own private wedding, just the two of us.

"And I promise I'll love you for as long as I live." He said, pulling me into and embrace. "Forever and always."

"Forever and always." I smiled up at him as he kissed me.

"Sorry to interrupt." The surface of the goddess pond glimmered and the Harvest Goddess appeared.

I squeaked in shock and moved behind Skye, clinging tightly to his hand.

The Goddess laughed. "Don't be afraid, I just wish to bless your marriage."

"C'mon." Skye stepped to the side, allowing the Harvest Goddess to see the both of us together.

"Yes, I do believe you'll be a happy couple." She waved her hand above us. "Yes, yes. That should do. All the best!" She smiled and disappeared.

"That was..." My knees gave way and I collapsed into Skye's arms. "Amazing." I had never anticipated seeing the Harvest Goddess in person. Let alone having her bless me and my new husband.

Skye laughed. "Let's get home." He made sure I was stable before we both headed back to my farm – our farm – hand in hand.

**That night I lay down beside my wife. My wife – someone who loved me for me and didn't care that I was a thief, someone who only cared about who I was now, not who I had been.**

"Goodnight, my love." I whispered, kissing her lightly.

"Goodnight Skye." She snuggled up against me. I could feel her warmth against my chest and I knew there was nowhere else I wanted to be.

I knew I was going to be happy with Jill, and we'd stay together no matter what, through thick and thin.

After all, we had promised to love each other forever and always.


End file.
